monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Freaky Fab 13
On January 13, 2012, the first of 2012's three Friday the 13ths, Mattel launched the Freaky Fab 13 website. It is an extension of the main website, which focusses on expanding the Monster High universe and celebrating Friday the 13th. The site contains a clock that counts down to the minute how much time is left until each 13th of the month, friday or not, the deal being that each 13th the website gets updated and a little more about Monster High's universe revealed. The Haunting History of Monster High Learn about the freaktacular founding of this spirited high school The Monster High intercom system rattled to life with an announcement from Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: In light of tomorrow's 13-13 school howliday, classes will be dismissed 13 minutes earlier today. Enjoy the rest of your day, as well as your day off tomorrow. She could hear the cheers echoing from the classrooms and down the halls as she placed her hands on each temple, gently lifting her head from the desk and back on her body. Headmistress Bloodgood's remained on her temples in a vain attempt to rub away a fraction of today's accumulated stress. It was always like this on the eve of a school howliday. Anticipation of an extra day off tended to make even the most well-behaved monster start vacation a few hours early. Today was no exception. She looked down at her list of "visitors": 10 a.m. Heath Burns and Toralei Stripe - Class Disruption Toralei bet Heath that he couldn't stay on fire while spraying himself with an extinguisher. They both won a day in detention. 11 a.m. Abbey Bominable and Cleo de Nile - Fighting Cleo demanded that Abbey step away from a sink in the bathroom because it was Cleo's "personal sink" and not for use by commoners. Abbey refused to move and instead froze the sink solid. Words were exchanged at a volume sufficient to be heard in the catacombs. 12 Noon Clawd Wolf, Howleen Wolf and Draculaura - Creepateria Disruption Howleen was challenged to a hot dog-eating contest by Clawd, with Draculaura as the judge. Clawd and Draculaura were both taken to the school nurse; Clawd due to an upset stomach, Draculaura due to having fainted in disgust at the spectacle of her boyfriend and his youngest sister consuming so many hot dogs. Howleen won 50-40. Clawd is now 0-4 against her. It was the last entry on the list, however, that proved to be the real head-scratcher. 3 p.m. Ghoulia Yelps - Absent Without Escuse Ghoulia failed to appear in any of her classes, despite being on campus. At various times, she was seen in the library, the catacombs and the creepateria talking to classmates but ignored every effort to contact her, including a direct call over the school's intercom to apper in the headmistress' office. Ghoulia didn't even have a discipline folder in which to put a write-up, and as far as the headmistress knew, Ghoulia had never missed a class on accident, let alone on purpose. She allowed herself a sigh and thought about how much easier it was for her colleagues who oversaw schools where the student body consisted of just one monster type. In those schools one had just to be concerned about normal teenage issues without the added complication of those issues spread out over so many different kinds of monsters. She looked at the list again: fire-elemental, were-cat, Yeti, mummy, werewolf, vampire and zombie. It was just a sampling of a much longer list that had all come together under the same roof to learn and interact in ways that were thought impossible before the founding of Monster High. January gallery FreakFab13 - HHMH1.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH2.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH3.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH4.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH5.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH6.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH7.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH8.jpg